Whether used for transportation or recreation, riding vehicles may be used for riders of different sizes and capabilities. Some riding vehicles, such as strollers are configured to be pushed from behind, by an individual, such as an adult pushing a child. Nevertheless, the riding vehicles are typically designed to accommodate only one rider.
CN106103261A discloses a riding board apparatus configured to be mounted to a stroller. The disclosed riding board apparatus includes a platform, at least one mounting arm extending from the platform, and a seat mounted onto the platform and is configured to be convertible between a sitting configuration and a stowable configuration. Nevertheless, the proposed riding board is complicated to mount and handle.
It would therefore be desired to propose a system void of these deficiencies.